I Haven't Done That This Year
by sunstorm2
Summary: New Year Fic. SG-1 is at Jack's house, talking about what they haven't done yet. And then there's work the next day. And then we get to see Pete after he gets shot. SJ ship, go figure. Chapter 4 up, chapter 5 almost here!
1. Of Things Not Yet Done

Okay, so I was on the phone with my friend who is in a different time zone than me, so I'm three hours ahead of her and I was waiting for 2005 for her and then we were having this conversation with her about what we hadn't done all year, and the day before (Thursday) I went to this get together were I ended up watching 14 episodes of Stargate, and so this came to mind because I have more important things that I really need to be doing, so I decided to type it up and then go finish reading that book…. Hey look! All that was one sentence!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some strange ideas and some celery. And don't be surprised when they aren't acting completely like themselves. They'll all go back to acting normal, or as normal as they get, after I'm done with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_11:57, Jack's house 2004_

Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were sitting around the living room talking when Sam said, "Hey it's almost midnight; the Ball's going to drop soon."

"Here Teal'c, turn the TV on," Daniel said throwing the remote at Teal'c. It bounced off of his forehead and he raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed by Daniel, who was now trying to cover up a large yawn. He picked up the remote and turned the television onto coverage of the New Year's festivities and everyone turned their attention to it.

After the end of some commentary on the year's top songs, the countdown began. Then the ball fell and everyone cheered. That is, everyone that wasn't sitting in the living room of Jack's house.

"Okay….," Sam said, trying to start some sort of conversation, but being unable to think of a subject to bring up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jack said out of nowhere. When he was halfway across the room, he turned and said, "Ya know, I haven't gone all year."

Sam frowned, which Daniel mistook for confusion as to what Jack had meant. "He really hasn't, but of course it's only about one minute into the year."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I know that. None of us have."

"Ya know, we haven't been off world all year either."

"I would almost hope not." A pause, and then, "and you haven't tried to read any really old rocks yet."

"Well you haven't played with any of you doohickeys yet this year."

"Both of you are sounding increasingly childish." Teal'c had informed them.

"No, just more like Jack than usual," Daniel reasoned.

There was a lull in the conversation, and Jack came back into the room. "Ya know," he said, "I should probably clean that bathroom. It hasn't been done all year."

"You haven't cleaned _anything_ this year, sir." Sam reasoned.

"So?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth all year." Daniel added.

"That's not a very pleasant thought."

"No, it wouldn't be Carter, except it's barely three minutes into the year. Hey, you haven't played with any doohickeys and Daniel hasn't played with any of his rocks yet this year!"

"I do believe that both of those things were said when you were not present, O'Neill."

"Rats. Well Carter, at least you haven't tried to confuse me with any technobabble yet."

"And you haven't tried to take me fishing," came the matter-of-fact reply.

"Hey Carter, wanna go fishing?"

She grinned, saying, "What do you think sir?"

"Yes, you would like to come with your extremely clever, wonderfully witty CO, but you'd much rather being playing with some alien doohickey, and that will just have to take priority over me." His tone changed and he continued. "Hey why _don't_ you ever come with us?"

"Sir, there are no fish in that lake."

"That was your excuse last time!"

"Well it will stay my excuse until I come up with a better one."

"But it's been your excuse _all year long_," he whined.

"O'Neill, I do believe that both you and Daniel Jackson have pointed out that a significant amount of time has not yet passed this year."

"Of course it hasn't, T. That's why it's fun to play around with it."

"I have not consumed any food for the duration of this year, nor have I had any sleep."

"None of us have," Daniel pointed out.

"Speaking of which, I haven't had any beer yet this year," Jack said, getting up again.

"Your liver just might change its mind and decide it doesn't hate you after all if you keep that up until December."

"Wow, Carter, you beat me to being insubordinate this year," Jack said, sitting back down forgetting about the drink.

"Hey, I guess I did."

They were interrupted by a large snore. All turned to see that Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Why is he asleep?" Sam asked.

"Maybe because he's tired?"

"Sir, he stays up much later than this all of the time, I can't see why it would get to him now."

"Daniel Jackson has been getting little sleep over the past few days, working on a translation that he believes may prove to be very important."

"Yeah, what Teal'c said. Prob'ly has something to do with the lack of coffee too."

Sam nodded, and there was again a pause in the conversation.

Teal'c started it up again by saying, "Should I not drive him back to the base?"

"Naw, stick around awhile T."

"Though I understand the tradition of staying awake to greet the New Year, I do not see a point in staying up much past its arrival. One must resume their life the next day."

"Yeah, fine. Go. Sleep. See if I care."

Teal'c nodded his head and proceeded to wake Daniel up. The four walked to the door together. When Daniel and Teal'c were in the car, Teal'c at the wheel, Jack shut the door and turned to Sam. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by her beeping pager.

"Carter?"

"Hold on, sir." A pause, then, "it's Pete, I though he was working right now."

"Well I would take a break to call you. Or um, _page_ you."

"I should probably get going sir; it's late." She looked up to see a look on Jack's face that she couldn't quite place.

"Ya know, you haven't left my house at all this year," he said softly, as though it were the most normal thing to say, not a continuation of the strange conversation they had been having earlier.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch, turned around with a small smile on her face and said, "Ya know, I haven't been away from you at all this year. Who knows what kind of effect that may have on me after awhile."

When she stepped away form the front door and toward her car, she wasn't sure if it was just in her head, or it was Jack that said, "Your heart just might change its mind and decide it doesn't hate you after all if you keep that up until December."

-End -

Or at least, I think it is. (I've got a bit of an idea for a sequel, but I'm not so sure I wanna go with it.)

Please review! I've never posted any of my Stargate stories, so I'd really like to know what y'all think. Thanks much.

May the Force be with you, may your sword stay sharp, and may your blue jello never taste like celery!


	2. Of Forgetfulness and Elevators

Okay people you asked for it. It's all _your_ fault! -_hugs-_ It was supposed to be a short story, not too much plot, and then I had an idea for a sequel and you all told me to go ahead with it. And then I realized that it's gonna end up being a couple more chapters, so here goes chapter 2. Maybe not as humorous the first chapter, you be the judge, but a bit more plot to the story now. Keep in mind I said 'a bit'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. I used the celery to beat David, and it broke, so I don't have that anymore either. I try to keep the characters within themselves, but if it seems a little off, well, you can't say I didn't warn you.

_12:11 a.m. Jack's driveway, 2005_

Sam tried to ignore that last comment as she went to open her car door, just to realize that it was locked. She went to take her keys out of her purse, but she didn't have it. She hadn't meant to leave right away after Daniel and Teal'c, so she hadn't grabbed all of her things.

She turned to go back inside, but paused. It was only in her head that that last comment had been made, right? Well, it didn't matter. She wasn't going anywhere without her purse.

So back up to the front door she went.

Before she was done knocking, the door opened to reveal Jack standing there holding up her purse. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he handed it over to her.

"Thanks sir." She turned to go but when, a couple of steps away, she didn't hear the door close, she turned back to see that Jack was still standing with the door open. Just then she realized that she didn't have her gloves. She had taken them off when she got inside and set them down on a countertop.

Smiling slightly, she walked back to the door.

"Yes?" Jack drawled.

"My gloves?"

He handed them over too, saying, "Carter, you've been awfully forgetful this year. You sure you don't need some downtime?"

"Sir, I'm on downtime. Remember, you insisted on it."

"Well, maybe you need more."

"Why, so I can go fishing with you?"

"Hey, that'd be great. But it may have to be ice fishing, as the lake's probably frozen over right now."

"I was kidding, sir. Besides, what's the point in putting a hole in the lake when there are no fish to get to?"

"Carter, it's not so much catching fish as it is the act of fishing."

"But to blow a hole in the lake?"

"Good point. Bring some ice-skates."

She gave a small give-me-a-break smile, then turned again to go.

"What, no goodbye?"

"Bye sir," she said, shaking her head slightly as one might when talking to a young child.

"Bye Carter. See you tomorrow."

She paused. "I'm off tomorrow."

"I know, and it would really be great if you didn't come to work tomorrow. But, knowing you, you'll end up back at the base."

She turned to face him once again, opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and walked silently over to her car. It was rather cold outside and she couldn't wait to get warmed up again.

When settled in with the heater on, she got her cell to call Pete. The number left on her pager was his cell number, but when she called, she got his voicemail.

"Hey Pete, it's me. I got your page. Thought you were working. Call me back. I should be at home, but if I'm not, try my cell."

When she hung up it hit her that she had not so much as said "goodbye". She seemed to be having issues remembering to say goodbye to people this year. And she seemed to be thinking like Jack quite a bit this year.

Once she got inside her house after the drive, she saw that her answering machine was blinking. Half expecting to hear Pete's voice on the machine, she was surprised to hear the general's after she had left his house not long before.

"Hey Carter. It's me. Now don't get me wrong, I still think that you should use your down time as, well, down time. But you left your sweater at my house and I figured you may want to swing by the base to pick it up. You really need to work on remembering things. Next thing ya know, you'll be off wor – out of town and realize when you get back that you can't remember the code to open your garage door." A large yawn, and then, "I shoulda taken tomorrow off too. Well, I've got your sweater so don't freak out, if you even realize that it's missing and I'll get it back to you as soon as possible. Bye."

He had almost let slip classified information over her answering machine. What if someone else had listened to it and heard him talk about something "off world"? But he had at least caught himself and she still got the part about not remembering the code for the GDO. But that was something she was not likely to forget.

She had left her sweater? That must have been why it seemed so cold. And because it was winter. Maybe a coat would have been a good idea.

But as for getting her sweater back, she planned on going to the base tomorrow anyway because there wasn't much else to do, and because she knew that if she didn't, something would go wrong and she'd be called in. What would they do without her?

"It's kind of cold in here," she muttered to herself, walking over to check the thermostat. "Sixty? No wonder." She cranked up the heat, then went to see how much sleep she could get before work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Sam had driven off, Jack went back inside the house for that drink he had been meaning to get earlier. But he walked into the living room first and saw that Sam had forgotten something else. And the thought of Sam made him remember her earlier comment about his liver. She had been joking, but in his tired state he knew that what she said was valid.

So instead of heading for the fridge, he called her home phone and left a message. Afterward he thought that perhaps he could have caught her on her way back home, but he decided to leave it. He knew she would show up to work tomorrow, and it would be nice to think that she at least had a reason other than "I'm a workaholic."

Speaking of work, there was that tomorrow. Just because it was Saturday didn't mean that Cheyenne Mountain closed down. There were still teams off world and one – he couldn't remember which – was scheduled to get back sometime later that day.

So it was off to bed. The living room could wait to be cleaned; it wasn't as though he was expecting company. Of course, there had been that one time he hadn't been expecting company and then he woke up with Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c in his room. But how likely was it that anyone would try to clone him again? That reminded him that he hadn't anything medically out of the ordinary with him all year. And he wondered for how much longer that could possibly keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teal'c, did you have to take that turn so fast? I think I was asleep."

"You were indeed sleeping. I did not take it any faster than I would usually. Perhaps that is how you perceived it because of the annoyance of being woken."

"Yeah, maybe it was that. Unless you're just eager to get your first speeding ticket of the year."

"I have not in fact received any speeding tickets at all during my time driving."

"Yeah, but how many 'warnings' have you gotten?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I choose not to disclose that information at this time."

They remained silent through the rest of the trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Daniel got up at five, despite getting all of three and a half hours of sleep. He wanted to get on that translation. If he was right, it had something to do with the Furlings. So a cup of coffee from the commissary and he would be off to lose track of time.

Daniel had been riding alone in the elevator for a short while when it stopped and let Jack in.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"You're here early."

"I've been here since last night."

"Oh yeah. Actually it was this morning. So, you haven't actually been home all year then."

"Haven't given that up yet, then?"

"Nope."

"Is that Sam's sweater?"

"Yup."

"She leave it at your house last night?"

"Yup."

"Was she there much later than us?"

"Nope."

"It was freezing cold. How did she forget it?"

"How should I know? After you guys left she was in a bit of a hurry to get home. She tried to leave without her purse and gloves. She came back for her purse and had to be reminded of the gloves."

"Ah, being forgetful this year."

"It would appear that way."

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yes?"

"She's on downtime."

"You're on downtime too."

"Right. She doesn't understand the meaning of downtime."

"No, she doesn't. Do you?"

"I guess not."

"The elevator's really taking its time this year."

"Yes it is."

"It doesn't feel like it's moving."

"No, it doesn't, does it?"

"That's what I just said."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam yawned. She had been in her lab for about an hour, since 0400. After having lain in bed for about two hours, getting no more than half an hour of sleep, she decided she may just as well get up and head on up to the base.

There was a knock on the door and Siler stepped in. "Um, ma'am?"

"You didn't break the gate already did you?"

"No, the elevator."

"It was fine when I came in."

"It's not anymore."

"And you can't fix it?"

"I think we can handle it, but I thought that you might want to know that the general and Dr. Jackson are on board."

"Oh. Where's it stuck?"

"Between here and sublevel 20."

"Let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

As they walked, she continued to question him. "So, if we can get the doors open, we should see there heads and they may be able to climb out."

"Except that there's not that much space. We've already got the doors open. That's not the hard part."

"Well can we get to them from level 20?"

"We're not sure, but probably not."

"How did the elevator stop anyway?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"We're working on that right now."

"How long have they been stuck?"

"About thirty minutes, but according to the general, for a tenth of the year, which isapproximately a couple days more than a month. "

She gave a half smile, but when she spoke her voice kept its annoyed tone. "And you only just now came to tell me?"

"It's just the elevator."

"Right. I'll see what I can do to help."

"That isn't necessary, ma'am. It was just made apparent to me that you may like to know."

"What, you think I can't handle an elevator?"

"No, not at all ma'am," Siler replied, slightly taken aback at her snappy tone. "I just meant that it didn't mean we can't handle it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, there you go. Second part. Working on chappy three right now. Don't bite my head off if it takes me two or three days to get it out though, kay? Last minute late work and studying for midterms are about to bite me in the butt.


	3. Of Bad Dreams and Firefighters with Axes

Okay peeps, sorry. I said two or three days. I lied. Well, no. I was _mistaken_. See, I didn't know that midterms like to start fighting before you're in the ring. But they do. And they did. Only two more to go, and I should be studying, but today's my birthday so I'm taking a break. And finally finishing chapter three. So here's the next chapter, and the next may take a couple of days. So be patient.

Yeah, and I had a ton written, then when I went for the document, only the first page was there, _-growls-_ so I had to rewrite a lot of it. _-whines-_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I do want a dog. (Anyone know of a fairly small breed with hair as apposed to fur for allergy reasons _-sneezes-_ besides a poodle?)

_Jan. 1, SGC elevator, 0537_

"So, do you think we could have some water?"

"Jack, do you really think that that's a good idea?" asked Daniel.

"No, but I'm thirsty."

"A water bottle won't fit through the open space, sir," an airman standing near the elevator explained.

"Oh fine."

"Jack, if you would stop pacing this may be slightly more bearable."

"Daniel, I'm in an _elevator._"

"_We're_ in an elevator. And a rather large one at that. It could be worse."

"How?"

"Well," Daniel grasped for an idea. "We could be stuck in cell onboard a Goa'uld mothership."

"At least that would be interesting."

"Hey, I think I hear someone coming."

"Finally. Hopefully someone's coming who can get us out of here."

"Sounds like Sam."

"She's here already?"

"I'm thinking she got here before you."

Jack muttered something almost indecipherable, but Daniel though he may have heard something like "typical" and "should have known."

"Sir? Daniel? Are you guys alright?"

"Fine Sam."

"Just peachy Carter. So, can you get us out of here or what?"

"Sir, it's been made clear to me that the people in charge of this are perfectly capable of handling the situation," she said, glancing back as Siler left again, presumably to go work on the problem elsewhere.

"Then why are we still in here?"

"I don't know sir."

"What went wrong with the elevator?" Daniel asked.

"I think that she just said she doesn't know Danny."

"No, she said she doesn't know why we're still in here."

"Guys, I'm right here. They think that it had something to do with the— "

"Carter. I'm sure they'll figure it out. Why can't we get out from level 20? There's barely any space here, so we should be able to climb out under us."

"Except that the opening in the wall for the door of the elevator doesn't go all the way up to the ceiling."

"I know that. So why can't they just cut that part out?"

"Sir, that's highly impractical. There's the risk that you could be injured, it could cause more damage, it would be difficult to repair, not to mention the paperwork involved."

"Say no more. I need no more paperwork than I already have."

"No, sir I imagine you don't," Sam replied.

"So what's taking them so long?" Jack asked again.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Sir, I think that we've already established that I'm not on this." A pause, more footsteps, then, "Oh hey Teal'c."

"I have been informed that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are currently entombed in the elevator," he replied, an almost amused look on his face.

Sam smiled, the whole situation suddenly amusing. "Yes, they are. And I don't have to get them out either."

"Hey!"

"Sir, I haven't had two solid hours of sleep all year. I'm on downtime too. The situation is under control. I think that I'm gonna go take a nap."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side so that the airman near the elevator couldn't tell if he was amused or confused.

"Carter I could order you to stay and work this out."

"You could sir, but then you would be contradicting your previous orders, not to mention showing a complete lack of faith many of the people under your command."

"Fine Carter, go and take your nap. But when we're stuck in here _all year _you just remember—"

"I'll remember that I was following orders…sir."

Jack stuck his tongue out and made face at her, which made Daniel chuckle.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing Carter. Be off with you."

"Fine sir. I'll see when you're out of there."

"And if we're not out of here by then?"

"Then I'm taking over."

"Yes ma'am."

"See ya Teal'c."

He nodded to her and turned back to Jack and Daniel as Sam walked off.

"Do you require any assistance?"

Daniel replied, "Uh, yeah. A little water would be nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked to her quarters on base, unwilling to climb the ladder all the way to the surface unless absolutely necessary. When there, she kicked of her shoes and was finally asleep seconds after she closed her eyes.

_She was back by the elevator. They had been working on getting Daniel and the general out for days. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes._

_She walked over and looked down. For some reason she could see Jack's face clearly. He looked as tired as everyone else, and there was an accusing look on his face. _

_She stared at him and suddenly someone starting talking rather quickly directly behind her. _

"_They've tried everything."_

_She spun around to see Rodney McKay of all people explaining the situation to her. "They've tried cutting out the top of the elevator, but it didn't work. They tried to cut out part of the wall but Daniel was badly burned. The tried contacting the Tok'ra and the Asgaurd, but they couldn't find them. We've run a full diagnostic on the elevator, but we can't find anything wrong with it."_

Full diagnostic on the elevator??

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_Oh no. you've been asleep much too long. I'm the expert on elevators now. All that time you were sleeping I spent on Earth studying them. I've been at it all year long."_

"_Have you tried rebooting the system?"_

"_Oh, silly Sam. You can't reboot an elevator. It's not like a computer."_

"_But you just said—"_

"_I know very well what I said. Why don't you go say goodnight to your prince and get some sleep. If anything can be done, we'll figure it out. You're of no use to us now Sam. You slept too long."_

_She tried to fight back tears. It hurt to be useless. But she did as she was told. She walked back over to Jack. Daniel was curled up sleeping in a corner and Teal'c was meditating. _

Why was Teal'c in there?

"_He tried to get us out when you left," came Jack's mournful voice, explaining what she hadn't asked. "He's been stuck in here with us for a long, long time."_

"_Jack, sir, I have to go sleep. I'm so tired."_

"_We all are. Can't you get us out of here? People have died in elevators before you know."_

"_Sir, it's been made clear to me that the people in charge are handling it."_

"_Who? McKay? He's not been trying. He didn't even point to the stupid EM field generator at the elevator. He pointed it at the _stargate_ of all things. You need to do this, but I can't order you because it would show a complete lack of faith in the people under my command. Please, Sam."_

_She had tears streaming down her face as she replied, "I'm so sorry Jack. You know I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go sleep now."_

"_Alright. Go get your beauty sleep. But when you don't wake up for a hundred years, remember it was because your prince was stuck in an elevator _all year long_ and couldn't come kiss you awake." _

_She turned and ran, all the while repeating, "I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Jack." There was a harsh tapping as firefighters with axes tried to break into the elevator. She kept running and apologizing, but she couldn't get away from the noise. Finally it stopped. They couldn't get it. But she kept running and getting nowhere. _

_Then she heard a familiar voice. _"Carter?"

_It was all her fault. She should have helped. "I'm sorry Jack."_

"Carter? Sorry for what?"

"_I'm so sorry."_

"Carter! Wake up!"

She was jostled and suddenly her eyes opened. Jack was kneeling there beside her bed, her sweater in hand.

"Sir?"

"Hey. You've been asleep for like, ever. I was gonna wait for you to wake up, but you were taking too long."

"You're out of the elevator?" Her voice was hushed and he followed her example.

"Um, yeah. Something to do with a circuit or a fuse or something, and a cable and…and I think that I'll let Siler explain it."

"Yeah. So no need to cut the base apart or bring in firefighters with axes?"

"Nope." He paused. "Firefighters?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, are you alright? You sounded rather disturbed."

"Yeah, just a really freaky dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" she whispered.

"Well, you kept saying that you were sorry, and I was wondering if there was something on your mind."

Sam shook her head and sat up. Jack stood and held his hand out. She accepted it and as he helped her up, he asked, "Jello?"

"I'd love some. Ya know, I haven't had any all year."

As they walked out, Jack asked, "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Yes sir. If you don't mind my asking, why are you so persistent?"

"You called me Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There ya go. Next part. Almost finished. I think. But I really need to go study now.

Review, review! It's good for your health! (Okay, it's good for my mental health, but you get the picture.)


	4. Of Flirting, Suggestive Radios, a Bitter...

I apologize for the delay, and will not make excuses. Mainly because I doubt that any of you want to read them. So here's the next chapter. Look, the plot has made itself apparent! (I hope.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate…go figure. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned. There were clips from them before, as Sam is flipping through the radio, but that won't work anymore, as has recently threatened account closure for use of popular song lyrics. (I'm sure they have their swell legal reasons, and so I make no argument…)

So, I'll give you song title and artist, and you can google them if you don't know them and would like to know what she's hearing. **(And I suggest doing it for at least the last song mentioned this chapter.) **We will make due for this story, and then I won't use songs anymore. And I know Sam probably wouldn't know every song title and artist mentioned, but who says she's actually thinking of them as she goes?

Anyway, on to the story, after this annoyingly long note. Hope y'all enjoy it. Next chapter is the last, which will be up as soon as I finish working out how to rewrite the beginning of it. (The rest works without the lyrics, but much of the beginning was centered around one song in particular, so we'll see how that goes…)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I did?"

"Well, either that or you were talking to someone else named Jack."

"You mean to tell me that I was talking in my sleep?"

"It would appear that way Carter."

Neither spoke the rest of the way to the commissary, but upon sitting down at the table with their colorful sugary food with next to no substance, Sam couldn't help but ask, "How do I know that you're not making it up?"

"Making what up?"

"Me talking in my sleep."

"Oh we're still on that are we?"

"Sir, what else did I say?"

"What makes you think I said you said anything else."

"Never mind."

"No, really?"

"I'm not sure actually."

"You're not sure? So it is something then." He added decisively.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well, last night after I left—"

"You mean when Teal'c and Daniel left and you bolted."

The last comment earned him a frown and, "Sir," a pause, and then she continued, "After I left and went to call Pete back and I got his voicemail."

"And this is odd?"

"Well, yes, considering he had just paged me.

"Carter, with all the cool new doohickeys, gadgets and gizmos that you get to play with, you'd think that you of all people would have something more technologically advanced than a pager."

"Sir, did you really wanna talk, or just poke fun at me?"

"Sorry colonel. Go on."

She let out a small sigh and continued. "So I left a message then went inside and got your message. Figured I'd come in today, but I was planning on that anyway. Everything seemed fine; there was nothing to worry about. I was exhausted, but when I went to bed I couldn't sleep."

"And you've never had a restless night before?"

She made a small face at his sarcasm, saying, "Sir, when I can't sleep it's generally because I'm upset or anxious about something. There was nothing for me to be upset about."

"You sure?"

"I think so." She paused, thinking that she may know what would have disconcerted her, though it hadn't stayed on her mind long at all.

"You can keep going, Carter, I'm still listening."

She gave a thoughtful partial frown, and continued. "Well, I got up early and came here. I tried working for about an hour, but I couldn't concentrate."

"Maybe because you were dead tired. C'mon Carter. You can't survive solely on coffee," as an afterthought he added, "though Daniel's near proven that wrong."

Sam couldn't help rolling her eyes and sighing inwardly.

"How much sleep did you actually get before you came to and tried to work?" He asked in a mock all-business tone.

Another frown and, "Less than an hour. Maybe half, if you could call it sleep."

He raised his eyebrows with a look of disapproval and listened as she continued her play-by-play trying to figure out what she could be upset about.

"Then Siler came and told me what had happened with the elevator and all and I think I might have scared him."

"Little snappy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good to know someone was worried… even if it was for a short time. Everyone seemed amused."

"Well, once I got there, I realized it was kind of funny."

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. How is being trapped in an elevator funny? You try it sometime."

"Sorry sir. But you should have seen it. Not to mention that weird dream…"

"Dream? That why you were talking in your sleep? What was it about?"

"Nothing, it was dumb."

"No, do tell," he insisted somewhat casually.

"Uh, fine. You and Daniel and Teal'c were all stuck in the elevator-"

"Ah, so perhaps you really were worried. Wait, Teal'c too?"

"Yeah, we couldn't get you out, none of our allies could, and then McKay of all people showed up to tell me that no one could help, that nothing was working, and that I had been asleep so long that I didn't know anything anymore. I was dead tired even in my dream, and you asked me to try to help, but I told you I couldn't, that I needed sleep, and that I was sorry… it was all very weird."

"Sounds weird… McKay?"

"Yeah."

There was a slight lull before Jack asked slightly hesitantly, "So, um, feeling any better?"

Sam smiled a little, looking at him and said, "Yeah, a bit I guess." They shared a silent moment, both perfectly content to sit in each other's company.

But the moment was soon spoiled by the loud sound of shattering glass, followed by Felger's obnoxious voice saying, "Sorry! I'll have it cleaned up in a minute! Sorry," and considerable protest from some nearby onlookers.

Jack put his spoon down loudly and said, "Carter, you're on downtime. You should use it. Goodness knows you need it. I am ordering you off base. I do not want to see you back here until the end of the week."

"But sir," she began to protest. Things had been going so well; the last thing she needed now was to be ordered off base.

"Not until Friday Carter."

"Wednesday."

"Thursday."

"Deal."

"Fine, you are ordered off base until Thursday, barring all accidents and emergencies."

"And who decides what's an accident or emergency?"

"Don't call us, we'll call you."

"Very funny sir," she said, standing up. "Can I at least have the rest of the day?" she asked as the two walked out the door and back toward her lab.

"You have half an hour to be outta here."

"Two hours."

"Twenty minutes."

"Why so eager to get rid of me?"

"I am not!" he insisted.

"Come on, give me at least an hour or two… sir."

"Forty-five minutes and that's my final offer…Carter."

"Done."

"Done."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are you mimicking me sir?"

"Are you mim-" he stopped and grinned at her.

"Oh cut it out."

"Excuse me? I believe that's 'Oh cut it out, sir.'"

She shook her head, but refrained from saying anything further. They got to her lab and walked inside. He immediately picked up the nearest small object and started to play with it.

"Sir, isn't there something you should be doing?"

"Probably. There's bound to be some paperwork that's found its way onto my desk by now."

"Yeah. Where's my sweater?"

"I gave it to you already."

"You did? When?"

"Right before we went to the commissary. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I think I left it in the room. I'll have to go get it before I leave."

"Yeah, just try not to forget that you're not aloud to work until Friday."

"Thursday."

"Right. I'm gonna-" he pointed over his back and stepped back a bit, "go now. See ya Friday."

"Thursday!" she called after him as he left, shaking her head.

xxxx

When she was finally in her car ready to drive back to her house, she turned the radio on.

The song that was on was a familiar country tune.

_It was the chorus of a song by Rushlow, called "I can't be your friend."_

Okay, not going there. She changed the station as she came to an intersection.

_It was the chorus to "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon._

She didn't want to go there either. Unfortunately, she was at in the middle of a turn and she couldn't change it just yet.

_It was at the end of the song now and so the chorus was replayed but this time instead of "He is," at the beginning of every sentence, "I am," was used and she was reminded forcibly of how Jack always knew what to say to her. _

Okay, new station. What was with the music they were playing?

_Sarah McLachlan, the beginning of "Dirty Little Secret." She heard the first five lines before she decided she couldn't listen to it. _

And again the battle with the radio stations received near Colorado Springs was on. Why didn't she just bring some CDs with her?

_The last three lines of the chorus of Richard Marx's "Right Here Waiting for You," and she realized that even the slightest parallel was setting her on edge._

Again, time to change the radio station.

"Looking for a simple hair loss solution?"

Nope, not having any problems with her hair. She skipped over the classical station. Classic rock station was chanting about someone's furniture store. She wasn't into hard rock, and found herself back at the first station she was on. She didn't recognize the song right off, and decided it might be okay.

_The last four lines of "Just to See You Smile" by Tim McGraw were playing, and she continued to listen._

She tuned out for a moment as she pulled over for a passing ambulance followed by number of police cars. It sent a shiver down her spine, but she ignored it.

_She missed the first two lines of the second verse but heard the rest. The first four lines of the chorus played and she rushed to change it. That was no minor parallel. The clip was so close her and Jack that it frightened her, and she decided it was time to end the war with the evil, evil radio._

She turned off the radio. She was happily engaged and didn't need to have any doubts she might have be dramatized by the music on the radio. Or perhaps she was reading too much into it.

When Sam got home a short while later, there was again a message waiting for her on the answering machine.

"Hi, I'm calling for a Samantha Carter. This is Mrs. Shanahan, Pete's mother.-"

The tone of her voice suggested she had just sucked on a lemon, or at least was talking to someone utterly below and unworthy of her.

"Pete was injured in a shooting during work. Some drunken hooligans after New Years apparently. He's at the hospital. For some reason he told me that if anything happened I should tell you. So I am. You can come see him, but right now he's unconscious and I don't think you should be bothered by it."

It ended there. Okay, why in the world wouldn't she be bothered by it? Why hadn't she said what hospital he was at? Sam figured she could figure it out easily enough, but still. She grabbed the phone and sat down on the couch. After about forty-five minutes of calling (which would have been much shorter had she not been put on hold so many times) she learned the location of the hospital and was on her way there. She didn't even bother with the radio this time.

She got there without much trouble, but when she got there she wasn't allowed in to see him just yet. So she sat in the waiting room silently, staring around the room for quite some time until someone came up to her. She was a rather old lady, with a sour sort of look on her face.

She said in a falsely sweet tone, "You must be Samantha."

Sam looked up and gave an insincere small smile and said, "Yes. And you are…," though she knew full well who it must be.

"I'm Mrs. Shanahan, Pete's mother. I told you there was no need to come in just yet." Her tone now sounded much like it had over the answering machine.

"Yes, well, I didn't have anything else to do…" she answered in a sardonic tone.

Just then a doctor came out of a room and walked over to the two women who were looking at one another with obvious distaste.

"Mrs. Shanahan, you can go in now. He's going to be fine. He should be waking up soon." He turned to Sam and added, "Are you his sister?"

"Fiancé," she corrected.

"Oh, well, congratulations. You can both go in now."

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'll just wait out here," his mother said, "leave you two alone for a moment. I'll see him after you have a minute. I'm waiting for someone else to show up besides."

Sam gave a small smile in her direction, but had a strange feeling about how and what Pete's mother had just said. But still she went in and saw Pete lying in the bed. She didn't know where he had been shot; no one had told her.

He looked strange lying on the bed. She thought that she would feel bad about what had happened, like she would want to stay with him. But somehow now she felt unwanted and unwelcome. She wanted nothing more than to get away from this place, away from Pete's acerbic mother. But she didn't want to leave so soon after getting there. Perhaps it was just a point of pride.

His eyelids fluttered and she grabbed his hand. "Pete?" They continued to move, though his eyes didn't open.

He mumbled something but she couldn't hear. His head turned slightly to the side, and she leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"Sharon…"

"Sharon…"

Who was Sharon? She thought for a moment and remembered. Sharon was the name of his ex-wife.

She let go of his hand and straightened up. Looking out the door of his room, she saw his mother walking back toward the room. A tall thin, good looking brunette was following close behind.

Sam walked to the door with a frown on her face, and Pete's mother met up with her saying, "Oh, Samantha, dear, I hope you're doing alright." Her tone was again falsely sweet, and she wondered how Pete put up with her. "This is all a bit of a shock, I know. But there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Sharon, a close friend of Pete's."

Sam's heart sank. It was so cliché she should have seen it coming. Fiancé's bitter mother, going and bringing the old ex-wife back into the picture. She decided that it shouldn't affect her, but at the same time part of her kept reminding her of the first thing Pete had said when he had woken up, whose name it had been.

Sharon gave a slight smile and held out her hand to Sam's, but all the while had a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry; I don't think I know who you are."

Sam gave another small and false smile. "I'm ah,…his girlfriend."

"Oh, I didn't realize he was… with someone now." Sharon seemed disappointed somehow. Wasn't she the one who had turned Pete out?

"Yeah, um, well, no point in all standing by the doorway now." Her voice faded out as she said the unnecessary statement and backed away from the door, admitting the other two women to Pete's hospital room.

He began to stir again, and his mother went and took his hand. Sharon walked over to the other side of the bed while Sam stood back and watched. His mother took one of his hands and said, "Wake up now dear, wake up. Your mother's here. And I brought someone with me."

His eyes fluttered and opened fully this time. "Look dear, it's Sharon."

"Sharon?" He sounded confused but somehow satisfied at the same time.

"Hi Pete, it's me. How are you feeling?"

He looked up at her and smiled slightly. Only, of all the smiles going around between the people in that hospital room that day, his was the first that seemed at all sincere. "Hi honey."

It was all Sam needed to hear. She slipped out of the room and went out to her car, tears beginning to fall silently down her face.

Even though she wasn't supposed to be calling the shots on this one, she definitely considered this one of those "accidents or emergencies" that qualified her to go back to the base early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Kay, 'kay. Time to review. Tell me what ya think. (Sorry if you've already read this chapter and are waiting for the next. I needed to repost this one first.)

One more chapter to go, and it really should be up fairly soon. Before school is out for me anyway.


	5. Of Overcoming the Radio

Okay, here's the deal with the how late this chapter is. No, it's not an excuse, just an explanation for those who want it. Here goes.

Should have been out by the 21st of June, day before last of school. School got out. Very busy cleaning for company. Best friend who lives about 3,000 miles away gets here. Use time when best friend and little brother are playing a game of Monopoly, but don't finish. Best friend has to go home. Little depressed, going to work on story but must pack for Youth Conference. YC lasted for 4 days, no computer. Get home, have lots of laundry to do! Aunt Jenny and 3yr old and 1yr old cousins arrive. No computer access for 3 days. (At least there was HBP) Was supposed to go somewhere, but they left without me, so I'm gonna go ahead and work on this instead of finishing HBP…

….. Okay, leaving later today (finished HBP), not finished typing. I'm gonna go ahead and give you what I've got now (maybe a tiny bit less) and when I get home I'll give you the rest. Sorry for the delays and thank you for your patience.  
.

**Now, for the song problem… I have minimized the need for anyone to pull up song lyrics this chapter… I think. So, go get 'em if you want, but you don't _really_ need to…. It may help though. I'm not sure.**

.  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ('Cept maybe the whole elevator dream - that was one of my favorite things ever to write! And no more celery to beat David with either… )

And sorry about the super long note! Onto the story now!

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sam's car, on the way to the SGC, Jan. 1, 2005, 1700 ish_

'He just woke up from a gunshot wound,' Sam tried to reason with herself. But still, it didn't make the sickening feeling she had gotten when he called Sharon "Honey" lessen any. _She_ had thrown _him_ out for crying out loud! Why had she shown up, beside the fact that his evil, evil mother had called her? Why was she even in town right now?

It made Sam wonder if Pete's mother had already been planning something along the lines of what had happened short minutes before, and if the shooting had helped her plan in some sick way. Maybe she was being paranoid, but at the same time, it made some sort of sense.

But right now she just wanted to get him off her mind. So she switched on the radio, which was still on the country station that she had last left it on.

_The sound of the beginning of the chorus to "Fishin' in the Dark" by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band hit her ears._

She quickly switched it off, but after a moment decided that she must really be paranoid and turned it back on. Radio stations didn't gang up on people and make them hear all sorts of things to promote feelings that people had worked so diligently in trying to bury. Besides, the song would be over soon enough, and if nothing else, she could try changing the station again.

_She caught more of the chorus, which spoke of falling in love, and moving slow…_

Okay, maybe it _was _possible for the radio stations to gang up on a person. After all, they seemed to have been doing it all year long. And it wasn't as though she hadn't actually wanted to go to Minnesota with Jack; it was just that it really wouldn't look right, commanding officer and female second in command, disappearing for a while to go fishing in lake with no fish… even if Daniel and Teal'c went with them. She would just as soon avoid any issues it might bring up, regulation-wise and personally.

Yeah, she had almost gotten Pete out of her mind, but thinking about Jack just reminded her about how she had all but slapped him in the face when she had started dating Pete.

But right now she really didn't want to think about that focused on the song playing on the radio.

_Now she heard the beginning of the second verse. It reminded her forcibly of how Jack had waited and waited to take her fishing, how he still persisted, though the song mentioned it being summer._

Ah, it was still winter and still cold. And yet Jack had asked her to go fishing, though she couldn't tell if is it was jokingly or seriously. Maybe it was a little of both, as when she gave him a good reason as to why they shouldn't go (besides what neither of them would say out loud), he found a way around it. She reminded him of the fact that there were no fish in his lake, and he had told her to bring ice-skates.

_And then it mentioned waiting forever and the fish never biting and jumping into the water to cool off from the night's heat. _

Okay, now she was indecisive about how well the song was describing her situation. The fish definitely wouldn't bite, but that was for lack of being present. The nights would definitely be cold this time of year, and if there was any getting to the water under the ice, it was likely that hypothermia would be the result.

_And then the chorus began again. And as the title implied, it mentioned fishing in the dark, and it also mentioned staying for the whole night, and how good it was to be with the object of the singer's affection. _

Okay, maybe she was really reading too much into this whole thing. It was a radio for crying out loud. But at least it was helping to lighten her mood, if only a bit. For a moment she reconsidered heading to the base right now. But after a short moment she decided that it would drive her absolutely insane to stay at home alone right now, and the people she could talk to about anything would all be inside of Cheyenne Mountain right now.

So she continued all the way there, occasionally singing along with the radio as songs she knew came on, regardless of what they may be about. But still she was nervous about showing up so soon. She wasn't technically supposed to be back for five more days, and was a little worried about what might happen. Still, her need to be somewhere familiar outweighed that small bit of doubt.

When she got there, she felt almost as though she was sneaking around. She didn't want to be seen by the general, though part of her knew he was probably the person she had originally intended to speak with. She got a couple of odd glances as she went about, but she wasn't sure as to whether they knew she wasn't supposed to be there, or if there was something written on her face. But as luck would have it, good or bad, she was soon was knocking lightly, then letting herself in to find a slightly surprised looking Daniel looking up from whatever it was that he had been on, and no one had tried to stop her.

"Oh, hey Sam. Aren't you supposed to be at home right now?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Jack made sure that everyone knew. I think he's either avoiding you, or else he really wants you to learn the meaning on downtime. And I think that the latter is more likely," he said, frowning at a bit of text on an oddly shaped object.

"Why? What's wrong with me wanting to be here?" she asked, now trying to avoid the issue she had come here to talk about.

"Because it's good to take a break sometimes. You know what they say about all work and no play…"

"Makes Jack a dull boy?"

"Is that really the end of the phrase? I never knew it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He set down the object and looked up at her. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're defying a direct order. Even if it is just to stay away from work for awhile, there's got to be a good reason why you're here."

She frowned and looked away.

"Sam?"

She looked back and said very quickly, the words spilling out of her mouth, "I can't marry Pete. I don't even want to see him again, at least not for a long time."

"What happened?" he asked, concern clearly etched in his face.

"He got shot."

She didn't immediately offer any more information, which earned her an odd look from Daniel. "You can't talk to him," he began, giving her a signature Daniel Jackson quizzical look, "because he got shot?"

"Well, he was shot, and I went to see him at the hospital."

She then let it all pour out, all that she had wanted to say to Jack, or at least to someone close (she conveniently left out the Jack part), all that she had been feeling about the situation, how, if nothing else, she could _not_ live with a mother-in-law like that. She told him how that simple word "honey" coming from Pete, saying it to someone else, had hurt like a zat gun shot, but different somehow. She let him know that somehow, she didn't know if she wanted to shoot Sharon with a staff weapon or thank her, how it was all so confusing. By the end of her rant she was fighting back tears.

Daniel whispered, "Oh Sam," while getting up to embrace her in a big, warm, brotherly hug. It was exactly what she needed at the moment. She held tight to him, muffling the slightest of sobs in his shoulder. It felt good to be wrapped up tightly and securely in the arms of someone who cared so much about her.

After a few long, comfortable moments, she muttered what sounded to him like, "ad the rado wush beeng mean."

"What?" he asked, pulling away enough to look at her face.

She shook her head and replied, "Nothing."

"No, what did you say?" he pressed.

She stepped out of his arms, and let out a sort of noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh as far as Daniel could tell. "I said: 'And the radio was being mean.'"

"What's that mean?" he asked, now thoroughly confused. She had at least been making some sort of sense before now.

"It just kept playing rather implicative songs."

"Implicative as to what?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. Just… never mind."

"Alright," he conceded, thinking that he may have a bit of an idea as to what she meant. After all, a good majority of the songs played on the radio were some sort of love song or another. Then he added, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Sam?" he questioned. He knew she hadn't forgotten all that quickly. "When are you going to tell Pete what you just told me? Or at least enough of it for him to get the picture." He added as a bit of an after thought and in a bit of a teasing manner, "I mean, I don't suppose you tell someone you're breaking up with that the radio was being mean to you..."

She gave him a look and said, "I don't think I can."

"Sam, you just told me that you don't love him and that you can't marry him, but you're not going to break up with him?" he asked, perhaps a bit harshly.

"Well, of course I'm going to tell him, but I mean, he's in the hospital, he just got shot..." she trailed off, looking away from Daniel again.

"Oh, so you're afraid you're going to do him more damage calling off the wedding and all than has already been done by that bullet?" He saw the look that passed over her face and didn't wait for any more answer than that. "Sam, that's his problem, not yours. And besides, from what you tell me, he dealt you a pretty hard blow himself."

"I know, but... I just... I don't know what to say to him Daniel."

"Tell him what you told me. And you may want to do it soon, before you have second thoughts on breaking up with him."

Was that good advice, or a biased comment? wondered Sam.

He explained further, "I mean, if you're having second thoughts now, it's obviously not the thing to do, but if you have second thoughts about your second thoughts then you may end up in a marriage you want out of... Did that make any sense?"

"Sort of, but don't a lot of women have second thoughts about their weddings, go through with it, and then end up really happy?"

"I suppose, but I'm guessing that they actually talk to their fiancé about it, and don't come running to work to find someone to talk to to figure it out."

Sam sighed. She knew he was right. Probably not about the possible third thoughts, or rather, second thoughts about her second thoughts as Daniel had so eloquently put it, but rather about being more ready to talk to with her coworkers - even if they happened to be her closest friends and practically her family- than she was to talk to Pete.

"Alright," she said, "I'll tell him. But can't it wait another day?"

"I don't think it should." Daniel wasn't quite sure where that advice had come from, but it certainly seemed the right thing to say.

"Okay, I'll tell him today," Sam said, knowing that if Daniel wasn't pushing her she probably would leave it sit until the last moment possible before telling him, and she was grateful for it. "Can't I just call him or something though?"

If Sam still had the ability to shock him, she would have done right then. In fact, maybe she did shock him a bit. "No," he said firmly. "Absolutely not."

She gave a questioning look to which he replied, "I will _not_ let you sink to that level."

"I know, I know," was her reply. And she did know. She wouldn't have done it over the phone, or by way of email, or anything like that, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least ask about it.

"I hope you do know," he told her, still firmly, which made her wonder if perhaps he had been broken up with by way of the phone in the past. Though it couldn't possibly have been a positive experience, she couldn't help but be a little amused at the thought. "Now, go, before Jack catches you hanging around here and you get both of us into trouble."

"Yes sir!" she said as she left, in a playful tone that let him know that her spirits had been lifted considerably, but also in a bit of a shaky way that let him know that she was more nervous about this than she would be about trying to make her way back to the gate in an area completely surrounded by enemy Jaffa.

xxxxxx

Jack walked down the hall in the direction of Daniel's office. He saw someone walk out and almost couldn't believe his eyes. Though she wasn't facing him, he would recognize that blonde hair and that walk anywhere, even wearing civvies at work when she was supposed to be on down time. It was a _direct order_ for crying out loud! He almost called out to stop her. She would certainly have a _really_ good reason for being here against orders, and he wanted to know what it was, but he stopped. If she had wanted him to know, she would have told him, wouldn't she? He surprised himself with the realization that he didn't actually know.

Still he let her go without saying anything. Waiting until after she was out of sight, he walked right into Daniel's office to interrogate him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked out of Daniel's office feeling both relieved and nervous. She knew she needed to go get it over with right away, but that didn't make it any easier. Actually, maybe it did. That way this horrible feeling she had looming over her would go away sooner. She hoped.

Driving in silence, afraid to turn her radio on, Sam mad her way back to the hospital the Pete was staying at. She ran over what she needed to say in her mind, but nothing sounded right.

'Pete, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to get married, I don't think I can commit to you, and the radio has been reinforcing it.'

'Pete, I know you still love Sharon, and I don't think she's over you, and there's someone who I'm too attached to right now, and I just can't do this.'

'Pete, I'm sorry, but it's a bad idea to go out with a friend of your brother's, and I just can't marry one.'

'Pete, sometimes you're just too insensitive, especially after you've been shot on duty and your ex-wife is around.'

'Pete, I hate your mother too much to ever marry you.'

'Pete, I just haven't gotten over the fact that you did a background check on me, and there's just something about your voice that is too annoying for me to have to deal with for the rest of my life.'

'Pete, you're just not _him_.'

Something in the back of her head told her who _he _was, and she couldn't help but acknowledge it at least a little bit. She had to come up with something better to say, but she just didn't know what. As Sam pulled into the parking lot, she almost just skipped parking to rush back home to hide out. But no, she had to get this done now. She didn't wanted to back out of it, and she couldn't help but think of how she was quite certain that Daniel didn't want her to back out of it either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that's what I'm giving you for now. (There's actually a bit more than that, but it didn't for cutting off.) I'm off to church now, and straightaway after that I am leaving for NHTI.

Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed so far, and I am really going to try to get the rest up soon after I get home, but as we can all tell, it's not safe for me to make any promises about when it will be posted. Hopefully in a little under a week though.


End file.
